


Spill the Beans

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Crushes, Friendship, Ships are just mentioned, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: During some downtown in a game, Bangalore, Octane and Crypto discuss their love lives.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Spill the Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a weird squad dynamic? Who knows but I kinda like it.

"So, what's the deal with you and the new chick, eh?"   
Bangalore stopped in her tracks, as they approached Containment, turning to face her shorter companion.   
"Excuse me?"   
"You and Loba," Octane clarified. "What's the deal?"   
"I don't know what you're talking about," the soldier said cooly, continuing towards the closest building.   
The speedster followed her closely, practically skipping with glee, at the possibility of receiving some gossip. Crypto was lagging behind a bit, thankfully. At least the person who made it his business to know everything, wouldn't know about this conversation.   
"Come on, amiga! Spill the beans!" Octane persisted, jumping out in front of her as soon as they got indoors. "It's so boring around here! Give me the juicy deets!"   
"There are no _deets_ ," Bangalore replied firmly. "I don't know what you heard but-."   
"I didn't hear anything!" he said, leaning smugly against the wall, crossing one leg in front of the other. "But I, y'know... _notice_ things. Gibraltar _did_ mention how you rushed off to rescue her when she went to meet Revenant."   
"She didn't need rescuing."   
"Because she's so capable? Skilled? And incredibly hot while doing it?"   
"I never said that."   
"You didn't have to."   
Damn him.   
She couldn't tell what his expression was, but she didn't need to be able to see his face through his mask to know he had that shit eating grin plastered onto his features. Octane had a point, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing so. So what if she and Loba had shared a drink afterwards, and so what if they were planning on sharing another this weekend? Anita had promised her she'd make her grandma's red velvet cake for the occasion, and she planned to keep that promise. Just because they were meeting like this, didn't mean anything. Sure, they'd gotten off on the wrong foot but maybe Loba wasn't so bad now she'd gotten to know her a little. That didn't mean she liked her. She was looking forward to their date though. Wait, it wasn't a date! Or...was it? Oh, dear…

"What about you and Witt, huh?" Bangalore shot back, immediately noticing how the runner's shoulders tensed. "I don't think you have any business getting on my ass about who I see in my spare time, when you too are walking around here all lovey dovey."   
"That's none of _your_ business, amiga."   
"How long have you two been dating now?"   
"We're not talking about us! We're talking about you and Loba!"   
The pair paused, reaching for their weapons when they heard footsteps approaching. Crypto eyed them both cautiously as he stepped inside, having finally caught up, until his squad lowered their weapons.   
"About time you showed up," Bangalore said. "Thought we were gonna have to send a search party."   
"I was...just checking something," the hacker said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What did I miss?"   
"I was just teasing Silva about Witt. Did he like those flowers you picked for him during the last game?"   
Crypto watched as the speedster folded his arms, in a huff, impatiently tapping his foot against the ground.   
"I never...who told you about that?!"   
"Elliott," Bangalore told him, somewhat victoriously. "Who else? So... _spill the beans_. Did he like them, Mr Romance?"   
"You're so annoying," Octane sulked, the pout on lips almost palpable in his tone.   
"I think he's going soft," the soldier continued, shooting a playful glance towards the hacker, the corner of his lip curling in response. "The daredevil who fell in love. Not one I've heard before."   
"Me neither," Crypto piped up, figuring there was no harm in getting in on the joke. "Sounds like the plot of a bad romcom."   
Octane glanced in his direction, vexed. Crypto was sure his eyes would have burned right through him if it weren't for the green goggles, covering them.   
"I know you're just jealous I got there first, compadre. You think I don't notice all your shitty jokes with him?"   
The hacker couldn't help but snort at that. Octane had a tendency to come out with ridiculous things but this… 

"But I guess maybe you got the idea, and changed course," the runner continued, talking a step closer. "Now that Wattson's on your radar."   
Crypto froze momentarily, his eyebrow quirking in surprise, before returning to his usual stoic expression.   
"I think you hit a nerve," Bangalore said, leaning against the counter in the middle of the room.   
"I don't know what you're talking about," the hacker replied, quickly pulling out his drone, with the intention of scouting the area until Octane spoke up again, distracting him.   
"I see. Well...maybe that's a good thing. I think she's still scared of you since you let your drone go all loco on her."   
"That wasn't me!" he retaliated, not even caring if he was breaking face now. "I tried to explain things to her but she…".   
He paused, his eyes softening as he looked towards Octane.   
"Is she...really frightened of me?"   
"Oh, so you _do_ like her!" the runner teased, with a cackle. "I don't actually know, amigo. Maybe try asking her."   
Crypto shook his head in annoyance, activating his drone.   
"Quiet. I must focus now."   
"You gonna see if she's nearby?" the runner asked, jovially. "Maybe you can make your drone talk to her again and tell her how you feel. Y'know... _without_ the murderous robot this time."   
"Maybe I'm looking for more flowers for you to pick," Crypto immediately shot back, causing Bangalore to laugh heartily, and clap him on the shoulder.   
It was hard for him to resist the urge to join in, until they were both chuckling at the speedster's expense, much to his disdain.   
"Screw you guys," Octane huffed, stomping his way towards the door. "I'm gonna find something more fun to do!"   
"Remember, the yellow ones are his favourites!" the soldier called after him playfully, laughing when the runner flipped her off through the window before sprinting away. 

"I don't see any squads in the area," the hacker said, after a few moments had passed. "We should probably follow him before he gets himself in trouble."   
"He'll be fine for a while. We have a better position here," Bangalore replied, nonchalantly. "He can give it out but never take it. He'll cool off just as quickly as he got worked up."   
She eyed her teammate as he logged off his drone, and began packing it away, making sure his weapons were reloaded before meeting her eye.   
"Need something?"   
"Not particularly," she said, checking her own weapons over, giving them a wipe down with her glove.   
The space between them fell silent for a while, until the soldier rested her elbows on the counter, leaning towards him, like she was about to share some big conspiracy.   
" _Sooo._..what _is_ the deal with you and Wattson?" 

**Author's Note:**

> You like friendship-y fics? Let me know.


End file.
